Posdata
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: Observa el folio en blanco y el bolígrafo al lado. Finalmente, lo toma y empieza a escribir, recordando todo lo que quiere contarle a su amada, todo de lo que se ha enterado en estos meses.


**Declaraciones: no me pertenecen **_**The Powerpuff Girls**_** ni sus personajes, sino a Craig McCracken. Tampoco me pertenece la trama, puesto que solamente he adaptado a los personajes a la canción **_**Posdata**_**, del cantautor Melendi.**

**Aclaraciones: Universo Alternativo. El texto en cursiva es la carta, y corresponde a parte de la letra de la canción. Los flashbacks están escritos en pasado (los que me lean, sabrán que yo siempre escribo lo que sucede "ahora" en presente), pero NO están ni en negrita, ni en cursiva. Espero que quede claro. Ah, y recomiendo que escuchéis la canción en la que me inspiré: **_**Posdata**_**, de Melendi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a MomoXB16, por ser la única Guerrera que conozco en FanFiction.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Posdata<span>

.

Observa el folio en blanco y el bolígrafo que tiene al lado. No sabe por dónde empezar. Se le pasó por la mente varias veces decírselo en persona, pero entonces sí que se quedaría como la hoja que tiene enfrente: en blanco. Alza la mirada y busca con los ojos la foto que aún reposa en la estantería, en la que él está poniendo una mueca divertida y ella ríe mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

Solamente tiene una fotografía para recordar lo que fue su amor. Sólo le dejó cremas en el baño y su mensaje de contestador. Es lo único que tiene de ella. El olor a rosas y a chocolate caliente se desvaneció en los primeros días de soledad, cuando él se emborrachó sujetando la fotografía y escuchando sus voces risueñas pidiendo que el que llame deje un mensaje; el tufo a vómito sustituyó ese dulce aroma.

Ahora lo tiene más o menos superado; han pasado algo más de cuatro meses. Sin embargo, aún duele. Cuando pone un dedo en la herida, no puede evitar que el escozor sulfure a su corazón, ni detener el alarido de sufrimiento que se abre paso por su garganta. Aunque quizás lo más patético sea que no sólo le importe todavía, sino que aún la siga amando. Ella no lo dejó de manera brusca, ni lo engañó; él también le importaba a ella, por eso fue lo más delicada posible al decirle que el amor se había acabado.

Pero eso no significaba que no doliese. Y que no fuera como una flecha en llamas clavándose en su pecho cuando la vio paseando de la mano con un hombre en el parque. A lo mejor el tipo no se dio cuenta, pero él se percató de la mirada de reojo que ella le dirigió. De todo lo que más dolió fueron los ojos de enamorada con los que miraba al nuevo, y peor fue saber quién es ese tío y lo que podría acabar pasando.

Respira hondo, destapa el bolígrafo y comienza a escribir la carta.

_Querida Blossom:_

_Es probable que te sorprenda que te escriba, al día siguiente de verte con él. No quiero que pienses mal de lo que digo, déjame que te cuente sólo como amigo._

_Hace sólo un par de meses, vi en el parque una muchacha. Lloraba desconsolada, y al preguntar: «Qué te pasa», me contó…_

Escribe mientras los recuerdos recurren a su mente, y él los plasma en el papel.

Estaba tomando una cerveza en una terraza, cuando vio al lado de una de las mesas a una adolescente de brillante cabello rubio llorando. Estaba sentada en un banco, se abrazaba a sí misma y soltaba sollozos entrecortados. Se terminó la cerveza sin quitarle ojo, aunque era el único que se fijaba en ella. Era el único que se percataba de la jovencita que sollozaba desconsolada.

Pidió la cuenta, pagó y se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado y le preguntó por qué lloraba. Ella alzó la mirada. Sus ojos azules como el cielo rebosaban de lágrimas que, sin decoro alguno, abrían surcos en sus mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto. Detrás de toda esa agua salada no se molestaba en esconderse una tristeza infinita, un dolor que él conocía demasiado bien, puesto que lo había conocido en carnes propias.

—N-no debo hablar con d-desconoci-dos —dijo, justo antes de volver a taparse la cara con las manos.

Él sabía por experiencia que no era bueno callárselo. Eso sólo hacía que el dolor se concentrase en un punto y estallase entre inefable agonía; el no liberarlo, lo agravaba.

—De acuerdo, pues no seamos desconocidos —respondió. La rubia volvió a levantar la mirada, sin dejar de llorar. Él extendió la mano—. Soy Brick.

La chica dudó antes de contestar.

—Yo Bubbles.

—Y bien, Bubbles, ahora que nos conocemos, ¿por qué lloras?

Ella volvió a dudar. Se veía a leguas que no sabía si contárselo o no. Sin embargo, con una rabia escondida en la sombra de la tristeza, contó:

—Todo es por culpa de un cobarde que me llenó de mentiras, y he deshonrado a mi padre —sollozó, sorbiendo los mocos—. Por su culpa dejé al chico que siempre me había amado. Abandoné los estudios y di a mis amigas de lado. Hasta que un día mi padre me dijo: «vete» y me echó de casa. El hombre tenía treinta y cinco, y yo tenía diecisiete.

Y volvió a derrumbarse, a llorar a moco tendido. Él le dio unas caricias en la espalda, intentando calmarla. El corazón roto es uno de los peores dolores, quizás más intenso que el que causa la muerte de un ser querido, porque es peor saber que una persona no te ama, a saber que una persona murió amándote.

_Y no pienses que es un cuento de la vieja. Te lo ruego, no le busques moraleja. Si te cuento esto es porque te he querido. Por favor, pon atención a lo que digo._

_Después seguí viéndola dos o tres citas. Creo que porque me recordaba a ti. Solamente hablábamos de tonterías, pero no conseguí hacerla reír._

Las palabras fluyen por su mano, contando lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, aquello tan importante que le tiene que decir a su amada.

Ellos no se reunían en el banco porque se atrajeran entre sí, no era un ligero enamoramiento lo que les impulsase a estar allí, hablando de cualquier cosa. Solamente lo hacían porque, de alguna manera, se comprendían. El dolor por el que estaban pasando era similar, y puede que las únicas personas que de veras puedan consolar a un corazón roto, sean las personas que de verdad lo sientan, que en realidad sepan lo que es perder al centro de tu universo.

Ni siquiera se gustaban. Habían empezado a tomarse cariño, pero era un cariño de camaradería fraternal. Se sentían como hermanos en el camino de la recuperación del mal de amores.

Sin embargo, él había notado que seguía llevando consigo una capa de tristeza, que no era capaz de romper. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que la encontró llorando en el mismo sitio en el que ahora se encontraban. Siempre trataban de evitar el tema que los había llevado a hacerse amigos, porque era meter un dedo en la llaga. Por eso no entendía por qué aún no era capaz de dejar escapar una sonrisa o hacer que sus ojos brillasen de alegría, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

—¿Por qué todavía arrastras esa pena? —le preguntó.

Ella en seguida comprendió a lo que se refería, y no le supo responder. Pero para hacerse entender, puesto que veía que la historia estaba incompleta para él, tras resoplar y tragar saliva, retomó la historia que empezó a contar aquel día.

—Estoy sola y sin dinero. Me ha destrozado la vida. De momento me estoy quedando en la casa de una amiga —explicó. Y bajando el volumen, le dijo entre dientes—: No me puedo ir con mis padres —Se acarició el vientre.

Él abrió mucho los ojos. Ahora no podía abandonar, no podía cortar y olvidar, porque el motivo de su desasosiego estaba dentro de ella, en su entrañas, haciéndose poco a poco más grande.

—¿Y por qué no le reclamas? Podrías lograr que te pasase dinero cada mes.

Ella tragó saliva. Sacó su teléfono móvil y, avergonzada, le mostró la instantánea. En ella estaban un hombre, una mujer y dos niños, los cuatro sonrientes.

—Éste es él con sus dos hijos y su esposa —aclaró. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos—. Yo no lo sabía. No sabía que estaba casado. Creí todo lo que me contó. Y no quiero romper una familia, no quiero… No me lo perdonaría nunca.

Rompió a llorar. Él la abrazó, mientras que ella volvía a sollozar, a taparse la cara con las manos mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas, y a sorberse la nariz para que los mocos no se deslizasen hasta el exterior. Ella tenía un corazón demasiado inocente como para haber sido roto. Demasiado bueno incluso para que de él emergiese rencor hacia aquél que le destrozó la vida.

Él le dio un beso en la coronilla. Pobrecilla de la siguiente mujer que cayese en las zarpas de ese canalla.

_Por favor, pon atención a lo que digo, porque ahora viene la parte que más me cuesta contarte… Pues conozco tu mirada cuando estás enamorada, pero el hombre con el que ayer de la mano paseabas, era el mismo hombre de la fotografía que ella me enseñó. Puede parecer que quiero que abandones a ese tipo, pero en realidad lo único que quiero es que no sufras, amor mío. Porque yo te sigo amando. Eso no cambió._

_Siempre tuyo, Brick._

_Posdata: Él te coserá mentiras. Yo improvisaré verdades. Él brilla sólo en tus ojos. Los míos, aunque ahora rojos, claros como manantiales. Él se acostará en la huida. Yo lo haré siempre a tu lado. Él despistará tus dudas con terciopelo espinado. Y cuando llegue el final de su verano ansioso, febril y bisiesto de madre, yo seré el septiembre imprudente que todo lo barre; el que abrace el último rayo del agosto que ya no respira; seré tu luna nueva, y quiero serlo, lo seré de todas formas, pero aún nos queda verano, donde la luna y las noches todavía son muy cortas._

Separa el bolígrafo del papel. La carta le ha quedado mejor de lo que había esperado. Escribía las palabras mientras recordaba todo lo que le había contado Bubbles, notando en el corazón el ferviente deseo de que Blossom no resultase herida. Porque él sigue amando a la pelirroja, y si no puede tenerla a su lado, luchará con uñas y dientes por su felicidad, aunque sea a costa de la suya. Aunque él sepa que ella nunca será tan feliz como lo fue a su lado, y como espera que será, si hace caso a su carta.

Dobla el folio y lo mete en el sobre. Va a entregarlo. Esperando, que su amada sepa con quién está compartiendo su corazón, esperando que comprenda lo que le quería decir con la posdata.


End file.
